Wild Nights, Fearful Knights
by Fantome Menace
Summary: On Bellas' last day at University, she meets an Edward. Despite their hostile encounter, she finds her thoughts wondering back to him countless times. When he walks into her bar a year later... do sparks fly? AH, slightly OOC rated for swearing.


Today will be bright and sunny, a good 95 degrees. I'd dress lightly, put on some sunscreen and grab some water. It'll be a hot one. Back to you-

I hit the off button for my alarm clock, which seemed perpetually set to 'annoying'. Groaning as I rolled over, I pulled my sheets closer around me, desperately trying to get the extra hour of sleep I needed.

"She should be up by now. I swear I heard the alarm clock... Yeah, I'll go check. Talk later, bye." The door to my room opened and slammed into the wall, causing my already throbbing head to pound more then usual. "Wake up, dearest Bella!"

My roommate and best friend since kindergarten Alice jumps onto my bed. She's jumping up and down slightly, meaning she's had four cups of coffee already. I sit up and glare at her. My other roommate walks in, quirking an eyebrow at me. She hands me a cup of coffee, a bottle of pills and some water.

"Drink these, take those. Miss Party Queen will need it if she wants to survive today." Leah leans against the wall, rolling her eyes at Alice, who's now looking through my closet, most likely in search of the perfect outfit for me to wear for our last day as last year college students. I'm a business major, Alice is a architecture major and Leah is just along for the ride. It's not that she's not smart, she's brilliant actually. She just never felt the need to go to college. What she told her parents was that the University of Washington didn't have what she wanted to study. Alice and I knew that she wanted nothing more then to teach, and this school could facilitate that easily, but she wanted to have fun the past few years.

"Alice, I can choose my own clothes. I've done so for the past eighteen years, and I can do so now." I walk up to my closet, trying to persuade her to get out of my room. She's got one hand on some skinny jeans, and the other on a bright red tank top. She turns to me, flinging the clothes into my hands.

"As if I haven't been buying your clothes for the past few years. You'd wear mom jeans, or god forbid, sweats to class if I let you. No, you're wearing what I put on you from now on. End of discussion." She turns around and begins sorting through my jackets, settling on a black leather jacket. "There. I'll do your hair and make-up after you eat and get dressed. You'll look beautiful, and all eyes will be on you. James will regret ever dumping you."

"Alice, I broke up with James, not the other way around. Besides, he's got that new chick... Vivian or whatever to keep him company." Alice isn't listening, but instead she's going through my jewelry. "And I'm not wearing that leather jacket. It's too hot to be walking around like it's winter or spring."

"Bella, you set your radio station to one out in Arizona. It's colder here. And her name is Victoria, not Vivian." She picks up a long sliver necklace with a diamond heart dangling on the end and puts it on top of the clothes she's piled on my bed. "There. Gorgeous. Put those on, I'll go make you breakfast."

Alice skips out of my room, pulling Leah along with her. I shut the door and get dressed in what Alice put on my bed. I may hate the little ball of energy, but she has a good eye for fashion. I begin the daily ritual of making my bed and doing my hair and make up (Alice did my hair and make up all of once. She burned my neck and poked my eyes several times) before going into our living room to watch the early morning news. There was a knock on our door, so I went to answer it. I was greeted by a shy looking Jasper and his friend, Jacob.

"We've burnt something in our apartment, and it smells awful. Can we have breakfast here?" Jasper asks cordially, while Jacob pushes past the both of us to get into our apartment. I scoff and slap his arm, but he ignores it. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Jasper.

"I guess I have no choice, right? Alice is cooking, so who knows what that'll bring, but it smells normal in here, so come on in." He grins and runs to the kitchen to talk to Alice. They've been hanging out for about a month now. Both of them insist they're just friends, but I've got a feeling they're more, or will be soon, anyway. On the other hand, Jacob and Leah have been going out since freshman year, and have never even attempted to hide it. I go back to watching the news, waiting for the almost breakfast Alice is trying to conjure. It almost smells like eggs, but it smells like they are burning, so it's difficult to tell. I hear a collective groan, and the sound of something being dumped into the trash can.

"Breakfast! Get it while its cold!" Alice yells from our small dining room. I walk over and see bowls, spoons and cereal set out on the table. Alice smiles sheepishly at me as I eye the cereal. "I wasn't watching the eggs and they got burnt. Ergo, cereal."

"Ergo, really? Be normal and say shit like.. so or like." I tell her, grabbing the cereal and pour some in. "I'm cooking tomorrow morning, and since I'm not dating Jasper, it won't get burnt." I sit down and begin eating.

"We're not dating!" They say in unison. I laugh at their set of matching blushes. Jacob and Leah walk in and grab the food, laughing as well. Soon, we're all finished with the cereal and begin clearing up. Jacob and Leah go into her room to make out while I get ready to go to my first class, grabbing a bottle of water to aid my aching brain for the day. Alice and Jasper aren't in the communal area, so they're probably in her room, making out as well.

Out on the street, it's a bit noisier. We live just off of the actual main campus, but close enough to walk to our respective classes. I walk to my first class, noticing all the looks I'm getting. I look down at myself, checking to see if I spilt milk on my clothes. Everything looks fine, so I look back up... and run into someone who was paying just about as much attention to their surroundings as I was. Thankfully, neither of us were going very fast, so I don't fall. I congratulate myself internally, as falling s something I spend most of my day doing usually.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching. Kind of a klutz, you know?" I looked up and was met by a shoulder. I wasn't very tall, so this was the usual for me. I looked higher and the owner of the shoulder was glaring down at me with penetrating green eyes that made me feel like running away and staying close to him all at the same time.

"Yeah, well next time watch where you're going." He barks, scowling at me. I step back slightly, rubbing my forehead from where I crashed into him.

"Um... I'm sorry?" I squint at him, shrugging my shoulders. He scoffs and continues walking to wherever he was going, not even glancing back at me.


End file.
